Conventional roller mills require large spaces and skilled manpower to maintain operation. To make white flour grain is rolled and sifted, rolled and sifted in many steps to yield the white flour. In the process, most of the 45 minerals, which are in the grain to start with are lost. When processing wheat multiple breaking and sifting procedures remove the bran and separate the remaining particles into different grades.
The present invention proposes a novel apparatus that may be used for either debranning or milling grain. The apparatus can be provided at a more modest cost than existing debranning machines, making the milling of white flour readily available for large and small millers.